Episode 86
Secret of the Possessed Princess is the eighty-sixth episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha battles with the new lord, who has transformed into a demon, but it is just a diversion to allow the real demon to devour Miroku; luckily, Sango and Madame Exorcist help Miroku escape from the demon. # It is revealed that the real princess is actually dead, and the Oni's head has been using her body and possessing the lord for while devouring monks and priestesses for some time; the demon had the lord guard the room where the princess' body laid. # The Oni's head reveals that she had been in hiding for a while when Naraku was around to avoid from being overcome by his demonic aura, but now that he is gone, she is free to do as she pleases. # Miroku eventually destroys the Oni's head, sucking it up with his Kazaana. Summary Inuyasha fights the lord of the village, transformed into a demon by the Demon Head, who has paralyzed Miroku while taking the form of the princess, whom she is possessing. She has been consuming the spiritual energy of monks and priestesses, and intends to make Miroku her hundredth victim to be revived. Kagome finds the princess, who is dead, and the possessed lord was guarding her body and acting as a decoy. Sango confronts the Demon Head, who paralyzes her. The exorcist throws purification salt, which Miroku uses his power on to destroy the Demon Head's princess form. The Demon Head returns to the side of the princess's body, and discovers that Kagome has three Jewel Shards, and tries to eat her. Meanwhile, Inuyasha realizes that the lord is only fighting him as a diversion, and reunites with Kagome to fight the Demon Head. The lord returns to human form and disintegrates from the Demon Head's possession. Inuyasha gains the upper hand on the Demon Head, but before he can kill her, Miroku asks her why she waited until now to show herself, since she was already powerful enough to escape. The Demon Head says that she couldn't come out as long as Naraku was around, as he would have controlled her, and began her revival plans once he disappeared. The Demon Head attempts to escape, and Inuyasha uses Wind Scar on her, but she survives. Then Miroku absorbs her with Wind Tunnel, destroying her once and for all. The exorcist is overconfident from the victory, saying she will get back in business with more demons running around, while Inuyasha's team urge her to retire. They discuss that the many demons not affiliated with Naraku are no longer hiding now that he has disappeared, and will continue to seek Jewel Shards, to which Inuyasha says these demons were afraid of Naraku and therefore are not a major threat. He is confident that he will find Naraku. Characters in Order of Appearance Notes * Since the group later runs into Madame Exorcist following Mount Hakurei (though it's an anime filler), it would seem she didn't take their advice to retire. * It's highly unlikely the group received pay for getting rid of the demon; the lord and princess were both dead by the end, so it wouldn't seem right to pay them. de:Die falsche Prinzessin zh:第八十六集 Category:Episodes